Naruto and the X-Mission: Amaya Debut
by Kimikashi1161
Summary: i made this three years ago, it was my first fanfic eva :D i'ma try to not edit it as much as possible, so you can get the full gist of how much my fanfics sucked back then :D lol enjoy! :) Favorite, if you must! :DD
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Home Sweet Home**

****"Are we there yet?" asked Naruto Uzumaki, the annoying, sunny-haired nuisance.

"Aw, put a kunai in it, Naruto! Stop complaining!" replied an angry Sakura Haruno, who had had enough dosage of Naruto and his normal attitude for one day.

"I don't have to listen to you!" said the irritated ramen-addict.

The pink-haired Devil was getting steamed. "You really know how to push things Naruto, but this time you've pushed things a little too far!"

"Why don't you just shut up!"

"Make me!"

"You trying to start a fight?!"

"Maybe I am! Wacha gonna do about it, huh?! Eat ramen?!"

"Oh, i'll show you! You don't know _who _you're messing with, cause today i've had just enough of you bossing me around!"

"Bring it on, then, I;ve been waiting all day! Unless you're _scared_."

"Bring it on, Billboard Forehead!"

That really pushed Sakura to her limit. "NARUTO, YOU LITTLE-"

"Do you guys seriously have to fight ALL the time? It's really _annoying_," said the lone Uchiha clan survivor, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey, you can't-" Naruto's 'friendly little conversation' with Sasuke had been interrupted by the now extremely furious little girl.

"_Would it kill you to show some respect?!"_ she whispered furoiusly. "Sorry, Sasuke, forgive Naruto. He got a _little_ carried away." During this time, the wrath in her head started overflowing to her fist, managing to accurately hit Naruto's soft spot on his head. 'NARUTO NEEDS TO LEARN TO ZIP IT! CHA!' She thought with the little space in her head that wasn't filled with anger and hatred towards her blonde companion. Her conscience lifted a giant boulder and threw it at Naruto.

"Ah, great! Thanks to Sakura, now i've got a throbbing headache!" complained Naruto. What he didn't know was the cause of his headache was the impact from Sakura's stress boulder.

"Come on, guys. We're almost there. Chill and stop fighting." said an exasperated Kakashi Hatake, but as Team 7 calls him, _Kakashi-Sensei_.

As they walked down the road on the way to the Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto heard a noise from somewhere ahead. He wondered who it was, so he looked in the direction of the noise. And what do you know; it was none other than the Taijutsu master himself, Rock Lee.

"Hey, Bushy Brow! Wacha doin'?" shouted Naruto a little too loudly.

"Naruto, would you keep it down? I'm gonna get a heada- _no wait, _I already GOT ONE!" yelled Sakura in her normal bossy figure.

"Why hello, Naruto! I was just running 500 laps around the village! I am glad to see that you have returned! And hello to you too, _Sakura~!_ Same to you, Sasuke and Kakashi-Sensei!" shouted Lee joyously, as merry as could be (typical).

"Hey by the way, where's Bushier Brow?" questioned Naruto to the unaware Lee that his sensei Guy was not by his side.

"Why, I do not know. He was here a second ago." Lee was a bit stunned now. "Where could he have gone?"

"Well hey, when I get back to the village, I'm headin' straight to Ichiraku Ramen. Wanna come with?" invited the now hungry Naruto, mouth watering as he thought of the world's best ramen shop's precious noodles being scarfed down, bowl after bowl.

"I am sorry, but I must trai-"

"Aw, come on, Bushy Brow!" interrupted Naruto. "All you ever do is train, train, train. At least catch a bit to eat and take a short break so you don't _die_. Besides, looks like you need it. Smells like it, too."

"...Alright, I guess I could take a short break," pondered the curious and puzzled Lee as the Village Hidden in the Leaves came in sight over the hill.

**[AN: i tried my best, but there were some thing i just ****_had _****to edit...ya know? but next chap, comin soon! :D]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Mysterious Shadow**

*****Sluuuuuurp* "AH!" yelled a refreshed Naruto. "See, I told you Ichiraku Ramen was the best!"

"Yes, you were absolutely right!" shouted Lee as he stacked an eighth bowl on his handmade Leaning Ramen Bowl Tower of Pisa. "More, if you please!"

"Whoa, take it easy, Bushy Brow!" sagged Naruto as he looked at his near-to-empty little froggie pouch.

A chuckle up-roared from the distance. "What are you laughing about, old man?" Naruto fumed.

"Oh, just happy to see another happy customer," laughed owner of the famous Leaf Village Ichiraku Ramen, Teuchi.

"Whatever," griped Naruto.

"Huh, Naruto? Glad you're back! Why were you gone again? A mission?" questioned the shop owner's lovely daughter, Ayame (17 years old; birthday: February 14; Height: 159 cm; Weight: 41 kg; blood type: 0; interests: shopping **[AN: lol, stalkerish? :D] **).

"Yeah, we had to do another lame escort mission. Boring as always," grumbled Naruto. "Thanks for reminding me," he whispered.

"Hey, you can't talk to my daughter like that and get away with it!" scowled a protective and angry father covering for his precious daughter.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Geez!" Naruto choked out with the little bit of breath he had left that hadn't been taken away from him by the hands of a 30 year old peice masterpiece of Ramne-making handiwork, which of course pounds the noodles and you REALLY have to pound the dough so the noodles are perfect. In other words, Teuchi was strangling Naruto.

"Daddy!" screamed a bewildered Ayame. "Stop!"

Naruto started gasping for air the second the old man let go of his reddened throat.

"Geez, okd man, no need to get violent," rasped Naruto.

*_crash*_

__"What was that?" gasped Naruto as he turned to the scene behind him. Nothing was there except a broken bowl. '_What could have done this? or _who_?' _Naruto wondered as he suddenly remembered he still hadn't quite recovered from the frontal attack blown on him as he started gagging for air again. He handed Lee his froggie pouch and headed off.

"Naruto, where are going?" asked Lee finishing off an eleventh bowl of ramen.

"I'll be right back! I'm gonna go see something!" staggered Naruto, finishing up his last gasps for precious oxygen.

"But, Naruto..." Lee quavered as he was handed yet yet another bowl of ramen, and it worked like a medicine, its goodness making him forget what just happened a few moments ago.

'_I _have _to find out what that was,' _thought Naruto as he raced off looking for any possible clues of the mysterious shadow.

o~o~o~o~o

"Phew, I thought Naruto-kun would see me," whispered the shy figure. "I'm glad that he's back, but I just can't seem to keep my cool when I'm around him! But he'd just so..." the mysterious kunoichi gazed at the sunset. It was red, with some tainted colors of purple, pink, navy blue, dandelion yellow, orange, and indigo. "It's so beau-"

"HEY, HINATA! WACHA DOIN'?" screeched an overexcited Naruto as he swung form a pole right above her to meet her face to face. Sure Naruto was hanging upside down, but they were eyes to eyes. There was utter silence as Naruto's grin slowly faded away and Hinata's face turned from a pale white to a brick red.

"Hey Hinata, are you feeling alright? You look like you have a fever," examined Dr. Naruto as he felt her forehead. Hinata stood there. But then she did the unexpected.

"_**HIIYYYAAAAAAAAAA**_!"

*bonk*

Naruto flew 20 feet in the air as Hinata came head first, full throttle, right where it hurts the most, in contact with his face. She collapsed to the ground with a grin on her face, not caring about her dignity or if anybody was watching. '_Naruto-kun...touched me, he...really...touched me...oh, Naruto,...' _Hinata daydreamed. What woke her up from her paradise was the thunk of Naruto crashing not five feet away from her (of course, he landed on his face).

"Oh, I'm sorry, Naruto-kun...sorry..." Hinata rambled shyly between apologetic bows.

"Oh no, it's..." Naruto grunted angrily as he opened his eyes to see that Hinata had already disappeared. "...okay." The look depression on Naruto's face after the incident can not be described, sooooo...let's move along, children! (uhhhh...)

**[AN: before you hate, i swear i remember making this chapter, then afterwards i saw the episode where something similar to this happened, then i was like, '**_**i am a time wizard...**__******'**_** lol. :D hope you enjoyed it!]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Twisting the story: Taijutsu lies!**

****Let's recap a little bit, so we know where this story is going. Okay...

-Team 7 was returning to the Leaf Village

-On the way they met Rock Lee running laps

-Lee noticed Guy-Sensei was missing

-Naruto invited Lee to ramen

-Lee refused, but Naruto convinced him

Now, what is the most important fact we are looking for right now?

_**-Lee noticed that Guy-Sensei was missing**_

_****_Yes, Guy-Sensei was missing! After Naruto headed back to Ichiraku Ramen, Lee was sitting there with a full belly, and a total of 21 empty ramen bowls. He growled, gave Teuchi the money, and left with Lee. Then Lee remembered that he still didn't remember that still didn't know where Guy-Sensei was. So, Naruto agreed to help him. They looked everywhere. Hokage's place (the current Hokage is Lady Tsunade, and they even asked her if she'd seen Guy-Sensei!), the training hall, the Academy, but he was nowhere to be seen. As they were about to give up though, they spotted something hiding (p.s. in a corner)...guess who?

"Guy...Sensei?" Lee questioned his Sensei as a startled Guy scrambled to his feet, hiding something behind his back.

"Hey Bushier Brow, wacha got there?" asked curious Naruto.

"Oh, uh...hey, it's...nooo...thiiing..." Guy-Sensei stumbled for his words. When he said that, he flashed a corner of his dirty little secret from behind his back. _'It's...a book? No wait, THAT'S MAKEOUT TACTICS!'_ Naruto thought angrily.

"Bushier Bro, why are you reading MAKEOUT TACTICS?!" Naruto screeched at the very tippy-top of his lungs in surprise.

"Makeout Tactics? What is that?" asked a befuzzled pupil **[AN: shut up it's a word].**

****"You know Pervy Sage?" Naruto went on.

"You mean Jiraiya-Sensei, the Toad Sage? Why do you call him tha-"

"He writes those books, _that's _why I call him that!" interrupted a stunned, yet fuming Naruto (of course).

"Wait: are you trying to tell me Guy-Sensei would rather read...those kind of books...than train, with me?" the now sad mini version of Guy-Sensei asked.

"NO LEE, DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! HE'S TELLING LI-"

"The truth cannot be hidden. I'm sorry, Guy-Sensei," said a now bewildered, ashamed, and disgraced Lee to his ungrateful sensei.

"But, Lee..." Guy said as his bewildered 'son' slumped out the door. Guy then quickly changed from embarrassed to furious. "NARUTO! I was just holding on to it for Kakashi and was looking as an ad page that fell out the back! Are you really that dumb?!" Yelled a reddened face that was getting a little too close to Naruto's pale white face.

"Well then, why did you look so embarrassed?" asked a befuddled Naruto.

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT LEE TO GET THE WRONG IDEA THAT I _WAS _READ MAKEOUT TACTICS, THAT'S WHY!" screamed the angry Sensei to the fox (In case, for whatever reason, you do not know, Naruto was placed inside him the Nine-Tailed Fox when he was a mere baby, the same fox that almost comletely destroyed the Leaf Village, by the Fourth Hokage, who gave his life to seal it inside him).

"Oh," said Naruto. "Uh...sorry."

Might Guy sighed an enourmous sigh and said: "Whatever. IN THE MEANTIME, I will go give this book back to _Kakashi_, while you, Naruto, will go retrieve my bewildered pupil-"

"WHAT?! WHY ME?!" screamed Naruto as soon as guy had finished his sentence.

"_Because_, you owe me for making him think badly of me. But you don't have to think of it as a punishment. Think of it as a trai-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, blah, blah, blah, I get it. You say to think of it as a training exercise, whatever. I get the picture." sassed Naruto.

Guy was surprised. "Boy, what's gotten into him?"

**[AN: stupid guy sensei, lol :D anyway, hope you enjoyed! btw, i'll try and upload more asap, but it's getting late, and i;m getting tired, and my back hurts...i think you know where this is going... :D favorite, if you must!]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The New Kid, and the Angry Aunt!**

****"LEE! WHERE ARE YOU, BUSHY BROW?!" screamed Naruto at the top of his lungs. Naruto looked everywhere. He even used Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu, but had no luck. When he was about to give up on yet another almost-completely failed attempt to find someone, he thought of just one other place where Lee could be. He started running as fast as he could, his shadow clones running behind him, disappearing one by one. When he finally got to his destination, he heard a noise inside. _'I knew he was here,_' thought Naruto as he walked up to the setting. He opened to door, and as soon as he did so, a giant chunk of wood flew not a centimeter by his head at 100 mph. He looked to see the cause of the incident. A wooden arm here, a wooden leg there, scattered wooden body parts were almost completely covering the ground of (you guessed it) Lee's Dojo.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" rambled Naruto in a not-so-pleasant tone.

"Huh? Oh, I did see you there, Kiba. My apologies." said Lee, who clearly wasn't paying attention because, _weeeell, _he called Naruto 'Kiba'.

"Oh yeah, I gue- WAIT, I'M NOT KIBA!" Naruto realized.

"Oh, my greatest apologies, Shino."

"I'M NOT SHINO!"

Silence. "Ummm...Lady Tsunade?"

"It's me, Naruto, you idiot! You blind or something?!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just so focused on training," apologized Lee as Naruto realized that the whole time he had been talking to Lee, (who, of course, wasn't paying attention to Naruto. But I can't blame him. Who wouldn't? Anyway...) he was training.

"Well, Guy-Sensei wants you to come back, so-"

"Why would I go back when he's having so much fun reading that book? He'll have more fun reading it than training with me, or Neji, or Tenten." Lee interrupted while violently using Severe Leaf Hurricane on the heads of 10 wooden dummies.

"Bushy Brow, he was just reading an ad. He wasn't really reading it!" argued Naruto.

"And how come I should trust you are not lying?" Lee continued.

"Aw, come on, Bushy Brow! It's me, Naruto! Can't you trust me?" Naruto pleaded.

"I take my chances," Lee went on.

"HEY, WHAT'S _THAT _SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Naruto asked angrily. "Just come on, Bushy Brow! I swear!" Naruto begged once he had cooled off.

"_Weeeeelll...I guess_ I could go back, but only on one condition." Lee said.

"What, WHAT, **WHAT?!" **Naruto asked eargerly yet seriously.

"_You _have to train with me for the rest of the week!"

"WHAT?! NO WAY!"

"Then I guess I won't be coming back," Lee bribed.

Naruto grunted the famous grunt he is known for, the grunt...**OF DEFEAT**(yaaaaaaaaaaay! :3).

"Alright then! It is settled! You train with me and I put everything else under the bridge!" shouted Lee.

"I _guess_ you could say that," Naruto pouted.

o~o~o~o~o

As Naruto and Lee were walking back to the location where they found Guy-Sensei (repeating, in some random corner who knows where...apparently not me, but it's just a random corner, so let it be wherever, okay?), they found Guy there, and what do you know, he was doing push-ups with one finger in the handstand position. When they got close enough to hear him (which wasn't that close at all. I guess he likes people to **hear **how hard he trains, too...). He was on a role.

"Ten thousand five hundred fifty-one, ten thousand five hundred fifty-two,..."

"HEY, GUY-SENSEI, I FOUND LEE!"

Guy fell when the obnoxious noise came at him, which caused him to roll off the roof. At first Naruto thought he would be okay, but then he realized they were seven stories up. Luckily, he looked over the edge to see Guy-Sensei hanging fron an outstretched pole...by his, well, you know...underpants..._with red hearts on them_.

Naruto burst into laughter, which (of course) caused Guy to instantly get furious, cause himself to fling himself into the air, and land right smack dab on top of Naruto.

"_What did you just do to my poor Naruto?! HIIYYYAAAAAA!" _Naruto could faintly hear, since the fatal attack given by Guy made him black out for a few seconds, then partially regain consciousness.

He was about to go out again when something started slapping him repeatedly.

"WAKE...UP...NA...RU...TO..." the figure said between slaps. And if you don't think that was enough, she kicked him, well, you-know-where.

"AHH! WHAT THE CRAP?!"

"Don't you 'what the crap' em, or I'll 'what the crap' you back in the face! Nobody talks to their aunt that way1"

"Aunt...Momiji?"

"No, I'm the Hokage. YES I'M MOMIJI, YOU IDIOT!"

"Well, sorry I didn't know that, with you kicking me in the-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just shut up. All you ever do is yak, yak, yak."

"Back atcha," Naruto murmured.

"EXCUSE ME?! I AM YOUR AUNT - NO, I'M YOUR STEP AUNT, LEAVE IT AT THAT! YOUR LUCKY I WAS ADOPTED, OR YOU WOULDN'T HAVE **NOBODY!**" Momiji screamed in Naruto's face in a not-so-nice tone.

"Weren't you told not to bring that up?"

"Oh yeah." Silence. "Oops."

"Nice going-"

"EX-**CUSE** ME?! IF TYLER WERE HERE, I'D-"

"But he's NOT! So _SHUT UP!" _Naruto exclaimed.

Momiji put on her sad face. "I'm sorry Naruto. I promise he'll be back from his mission soo-"

"What are you talking about, 'he'll be home soon'? _He's been gone for three years_. You know he's dead as well as I do." Naruto interrupted.

"HEY, DON;T TALK ABOUT YOUR UNCLE TYLER LIKE THAT-" as soon as Momiji finished her sentence, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Wow, lotta family drama," Lee remarked.

Momiji sprang right back. "HEY, YOU CAN'T TALK ABOUT OUT FAMILY LIKE THAT!" Naruto and Momiji exclaimed in unison. "Well, it is payback for you punching Guy-Sensei into the next century. By the way, to make sure you pay me back full, why don't you help me find him?" Lee said in an angry tone.

Just then, Naruto noticed there was a hole in the wall - no, scratch that, there was a hole in the next wall. And the wall after that. And the wall after that. When he was done, he counted _24 holes in a row! _

__"Holy crap-"

"Don't talk like that to me.." Momiji warned as she raised her fist.

"Uhh, Holy Ramen...Aunt Momiji! What kind of monster strength do you really have?!" Naruto wondered in amazement.

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment," Momiji said in a warning tone while wearing her 'staring face' at Naruto, which of course made Naruto uncomforable, as well as everyone around.

"Well anyway, the real reason I came looking for you is because the Hokage told me to.

"The...Hokage?"

"No, a bowl of Ramen. YES, THE HOKAGE!"

"Mmmm, I could go for some ramen right now."

"Right," Naruto said, and they were off.

"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN YOU OWE ME TO HELP FIND GUY-SENSEI?!" Lee shouted off the distance. He sulked as he went to go look for his beloved teacher.

o~o~o~o~o

"Hello, Naruto. Hello, Sakura (yes, Sakura was called too, as well as Sasuke, who will show up in a second). Hello, Sasuke (see, I told you). I bet you are all wondering why I called you here. I would like you three to show around a new ninja who transferred. This ninja came from an unknown clan, and was added as a Leaf Ninja. I would like you to show this certain ninja where they live, where they go to train, eat, you get the picture. Oh, and Naruto," Lady Tsunade continued as everyone's glances faced him. "They will be staying with you."

"Cool! What's he like?" Naruto burst with excitement.

"Uh," Lady Tsunade pondered as the door opened, and in stepped the ninja. "Ahem, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, meet the kunoichi you'll be showing around."

"WAIT, I'M SUPPOSED TO LIVE WITH A GIRL?!" Naruto screamed in disbelief.

"It was either you or Sasuke, and well," Lady Tsunade looked to see that Sasuke had a not-too-pleasant look on his face.

"You got a problem with me?" the girl questioned as she gave Naruto an even more not-so-pleasant look that had death written all over it. Naruto gulped.

"Then again, what's so wrong about a girl? Girls are cool, girls are-" Naruto rambled before he was rudely interrupted.

"Just shut up." she said.

"I would like you all to meet Kimikoami Amaya. She will be the ninja you show around."

'_I can't believe I have to live with a girl,_' Naruto thought.

Naruto froze. "What?" Kimikoami asked. "O-oh, nothing." Naruto stammered as they walked around the village, Sakura using her extremely annoying joyous voice to show around the girl who was worse that Sasuke (wow, that's really surprising. Nothing can beat the emo, but this...is like, SUPER EMO).


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Bad Choices**

****When Naruto and Kimikoami exited the Hokage's place, they headed over towards the training field to pick up Momiji. As they were on their way, though, they ran into a bit of, uh...trouble.

"Hey, Naruto - hey, who's the girl you got there? Is she your _girlfriend_?" asked an annoying Konohamaru.

"Oh, hey - HEY, SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" shouted Naruto as he glanced at an angry Kimikoami giving him a death stare with her ice blue eyes. Naruto's soul shivered. "Uhh...hehe, come on, Kimikoami, let's go get Aunt Momiji." Kimikoami gave an uneasy glance, and they were off.

"Hey, WAIT!" shouted Konohamaru. He sulked and walked off.

o~o~o~o~o

"AUNT MOMIJI!" Momiji heard from afar.

"Oh great, the wind beneath my wings is here." As Naruto approached, she noticed Kimikoami. "Hey, is that the new girl..." Momiji started before Kimikoami stared at her soul until it froze. Then she got so mad her soul caught on fire and melted the ice. Her eyes turned a shade of brick red and she yelled, "YOU, YOU, YOU, YOU...AAAARGH! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE STARING AT! I-I..I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BIT-"

"Momiji, language," warned an interruptive and shy Rima Shimizu. She had ice blue hair and brown bangs with shimmering gold eyes, and pale white skin. She has a blue longsleeve shirt with a white sleeveless top over it. She also wore jet black pants and brown ninja shoes. She wears her ninja headband around her head, like jewelry, as well as her wolf pup, Suki, who sits on her left shoulder.

"Hey, Rima, what are you-" began Skarlit Ukita. She wears a blue tshirt with white sleeves and grey shorts. She has short brown hair and placid grey eyes. She wears her ninja headband as a hat, and ties it in the back. Most people assume she's the only boy of the group, since Momiji has long hair. She is also left-handed. "Who's she?" she said in disgust while glaring at Kimikoami.

"Hey, guys. Can I join the huddle?" asked an excited team leader, Akahana Huyimako. She had dark golden hair with black streaks, the front left side of her hair boy-short, and only black, while the rest long. she had forest green eyes as well. When she got over-emotional, her highlights and eyes turned a bright pink. She also has tan skin. She wears a black t-shirt with the v-neck cropped all the way to the curve in her torso, to which she wore netting underneath. On both wrists bore bracelets, but on her right arm she had an arm-long arm sock that was grey. She wore camo pants with shades of grey for the pattern. She also wore navy blue ninja shoes. Her headband was around her waist, like a belt.

**[AN: btw i dont think i ever described it but Momiji is wearing an orange crop-top with short sleeves, and bandages line her arms and showing torso. She also wears black orange capris and black shoes. Her headband is on her forehead. She had blonde hair she wears in a ponytail, dark blue eyes, and freckles. and i added in Ukita was left handed so you would know wat side her kunai leg-thing went on :D]**

****"Everyone, this is Kimikoami Amaya. She is the new ninja I will be showing around." stated Naruto.

"Hello, Kimikoami. Can I call you Kimi for short? What are you like?" asked Rima as she answered with a death glare, causing Rima to back away, hiding her eyes under her bangs.

Kimikoami had near-floor length snow white hair put up in a ponytail, and ice blue eyes. She also had a femover. She wears a crop-top jacket with short sleeves that is always open. Underneath, she wears bandages around her chest. Her belly is showing. She wears black arms socks on both arms. She had black pants with a slit all the way up the leg on the left side, with netting underneath that goes to her ankle. Her lips are shiny and smell like death (and strawberries), and she seemed to be wearing lots of eye liner to make her eyes more bold. "None of your filthy business," she muttered.

"HOLY CRAP SHE TALKED," Naruto yelled. Just then she slapped him to the next century.

"HEY, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Momiji yelled. *whack*

o~o~o~o~o

As Sasuke turned the corner, Sakura was there to meet him. "Hey, Sasuke! What are you doing?" she flirted.

"Shouldn't you be heading home? It's getting pretty dark," Sasuke said with no emotion or care.

"Oh, it's not _that_ dark," said Sakura in the pitch-black night.

"Whatever. Just go home." said the emo guy.

"But, Sasuke..." Sakura wavered as Sasuke walked away. Then something grabbed her. "SASUKE!" she yelled. "HELP!"

'_Sakura_?' thought Sasuke. "HELP!" she yelled. Sasuke started dashing to help her. Of course, it wasn't helping since he was in complete darkness. He turned on his sharingan and was off.

"Sakura," he yelled for her. "SAKURA!" He saw someone running away with someone over their shoulder. A girl. Sakura. He ran as fast as he could and finally caught up to them about a mile out of the village. He ran up - KICK! He got slammed in the face with a foot. He flew back and slammed into a tree, full force. He hit head first, his skull throbbing in agony. The unknown villian gave one last throw to his face, but out of nowhere, Sasuke caught it. Right then and there he was happy he had turned on his sharingan. They were in a full-fleged Taijutsu battle when the enemy said, "Two can play at that game, sharingan boy," as he pulled out his secret weapon. In a few moments Sasuke was knocked out, and to make it more interesting, the enemy threw him over their shoulder.

"Too weak," he muttered in victory. He took a starting leap and ran off with the two victims.

o~o~o~o~o

Rima, Akahana, Skarlit, and Naruto all stood in horrow as a path of 20 knocked down trees was made. Kimikoami stood with her fist out, and if she had punched someone, and Naruto's face is bleeding. '_Did this really just happen?_' Everyone thought. Kimikoami slowly and dramatically pulled her fist back and started walking towards Naruto. "Can we go home now?" she asked.

"NO, we can't go home! You just punched my Aunt a mile!" Naruto yelled in her face.

"She yelled at me," Kimikoami defended herself.

"We have to go save her! AUNT MOMIJI!" Naruto screamed in a worried tone.

Kimikoami was slightly taken aback by this kind of behavior. She had never met someone who cared about someone so much, even if they just get punched a few feet...she didn't quite know how to respond.

Naruto ran down the path of trees to find Momiji collapsed, laying on a tree painted red. '_oh no_," he thought. He slowly picked up his crippled Aunt, carrying her in his arms. "Come on, we gotta take her to the hospital! You're coming to, to apologize when she wakes up!" Naruto shouted to Kimikoami. Then he noticed she hadn't even broke a sweat. _'What's up with her?_' Naruto thought.

"I don't see why I need to apologize..." Kimikoami mumbled. "I didn't do anything."

"Quit whining like a baby and get you act together! No one's gonna feel sorry for you when you kill someone some day."

"Naruto..."

"So why don't you just go back ho-"

"NARUTO! Come on, we have to focus on getting Momiji to the hospital," said Akahana.

"Right," said Naruto as they dashed the bleeding and unconscious Momiji to the hospital.

"You are coming with me. We have to have a little talk with the Hokage," Akahana said to Kimikoami.

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

It was the next morning. Kimikoami had been questioned thoroughly, and Momiji was in stable condition.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SHE DISAPPEARED?! SASUKE, TOO?! UGH! LIKE THIS COULD GET ANY WORSE!" Naruto screamed.

"Right now we have little information, but the guards say they saw someone carry off Sakura with Sasuke chasing them, and they didn't some back." said Lady Tsunade. "Right now, all we can do is wait for the search team to come back."

"Which is?!" Naruto steamed.

"Hinata, Neji, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru, and Kakashi. Rima would've gone too, but..." they looked at the girl staring out the window contently. "she insisted on staying and watching over Momiji. I want you to do the same. It's the best thing to do at a time like this. Besides, someone needs to keep on eye on _her_," she pointed her focus towards Kimikoami, being closely monitored. "I trust you to keep her from causing and trouble. Remember, for the while, she is living with you." Tsunade lectured.

"You have my word, Gramma Tsunade! Buh-lieve it!" said Naruto confidently with a thumbs up. He glanced at the front gate through the awakening sunrise. '_Don't worry, guys. I'll find you.'_

__"Uuuhhhhnnn..." Momiji groaned.

"Aunt Momiji?" Naruto yelled. He ran into her room and sat by her bed. "Are you feeling okay?"

"That bi-"

"Momiji, language." Rima warned sadly.

"That, um, Ramen-head... she-" Momiji burst into a coughing fit.

"Aunt Momiji!" Naruto screamed.

"I'm fine, you idiot. She didn;t need to get do violent," Momiji rasped. "Listen, Naruto. I want you to find out what is up with that chick and tell me as soon as possible."

"Why?" Naruto questioned.

"Geez, you are such an idiot!" Momiji screamed. She coughed up blood.

"AUNT MOMI-"

"Just listen," she interrupted. "Find out what's wrong with her, because I..." Nurses started to fill the room, mumbling something about blood loss.

"Why? Why?!"

"Cause, I noticed that she..."

"She what?" But it was too late. Nurses were rushing them out. Suki whined in sorrow as Rima lifted up her hand and gently petted her head to calm her down. Rima and Naruto exchanged glances, and Naruto clenched his balled-up fists. '_Don't worry, Aunt Momiji. I'll get your revenge for you. And I will find Sasuke.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hitting the Dark Side…Hard**

As Naruto and Kimikoami were walking home at about midnight, they saw a shadow lurking around. They walked the other direction, but the shadow started to follow them. Naruto started speeding up, but Kimikoami kept a slow, easy rate with the stalker right on her tail. Show-off.

'_Come on, speed up, I think he's following us,' _ whispered Naruto.

But maybe Kimikoami wasn't showing off, cause then she said while turning around, "What? Oh, it's some random dude. Uh, Ni-Ra-Tu, why is this hobo following us?" Kimikoami said, emoiciously. She really resembles someone *coughsasukecouchcough*…

"You idio-" Naruto began. "…What were you gonna say?" Kimikoami said, staring kunai as Naruto. Then the strange person tried to grab Kimikoami…but instead of grabbing her shoulder, the pursuers hand went a little too low, and grabbed her, you know where.

Her face turned a bright red. She turned to the guy and screamed. "YOU PERVERT!" But then the evil dude covered her mouth with a cloth full of chloroform, and she nearly passed out, but apparently he forgot about Naruto, and he ran up and kicked him in the face. Naruto helped the barely conscious Kimikoami up and they ran off to Naruto's apartment. When they got there, Naruto locked the door and closed all the shades.

When he was assured they were safe, he said to Kimikoami, "I'm gonna go get the extra mattress out that you can sleep on. While I'm gone you can change into your pajamas or do whatever. Just don't break anything."

When he had left, Kimikoami started the initiation. She took out of her bag some red chalk and a pig wand bunny stuffed animals. She drew a circle with a star inside, and on each point, she put letters of her last name, so each point had one letter. A perfect five-pointed shape for a five letter name. Then she put the pig on the left side of the circle, and the bunny on the right, and outlined them. She crossed her arms into the X, and put her left thumb in the right corner of her mouth and her right thumb in the left corner. She bit down hard, and blood started coming out of her thumbs. Like magic, she drew an outline of the star in thin air, as well as an outline of the outline of the animals. She drew black chakra into her hands, and because one of her natural elements was wind, she formed her chakra into little paperthin circles. Since her other element was lightning, she added some lightning. The chakra in her hands were just like defibrillators. And they acted so. She pushed them on the blood outlines of the stuffed animals and yelled, "Amaya X Clan Secret Animation Jutsu: Protection!" and just like that, a wave of black chakra emersed from the dolls, then they were still.

When Naruto walked in, the first thing he saw were her stuffed animals. He almost burst into laughter.

"Why…do you have…stuffed…an…i…ma-ls…" Naruto managed to breath as he choked back his howling laughter just waiting to burst.

"WHY YOU-" she began.

"Hey, It's okay if you have stuffed animals. It's not like it's illegal." He stated in a sweet tone. She blushed as she grabbed her pajamas and ran to the bathroom. When she walked out, Naruto almost fell to his knees. She was GORGEOUS! He bangs fell into her face, and her long hair was flowing in the wind (from the fan). She had on black pajama shirt and bottoms, as well as red fuzzy socks with black X's on them. He stared at her as if she were the only thing left in the world to look at.

"Stop staring, pervert." He regained his focus and laid the blanket down.

"There ya go, here's your bed. You don't have to go to bed yet, though, considering you haven't reaten yet. Do you want a snack?" he asked. She followed him into the kitchen and opened up a cabinet. Ramen. The next. Ramen. Next. Ramen. Ramen. Ramen.

"Do you only have ramne?" she asked with no emotion…or care. It was just a question.

"…Yeah, pretty much." Naruto stated. "What flavor do you want? Beef? Or maybe Chicken? We also have Shrimp, Montriel, Mushroom…" Naruto listed.

"What do they taste like?" Kimikoami asked.

"What do you mean, 'What do they taste like'?" Naruto asked.

"I mean, I've never had ramen before. What does it taste like?" she questioned.

Naruto pondered a minute. "Just to show you how awesome ramen is, I'll let you have the Miso flavor. I only have one left. It's my favorite flavor, but at least it's going to a good cause, right?" He asked while giving Kimikoami one of his cute reassuring smiles.

"Uh, okay." Kimikoami said, trying to sound cool. He grabbed the Miso for Kimikoami, and Beef for himself. He put them in the microwave. When they were done, they both sat down at the dining room table to eat. He slurped his down, while Kimikoami just sat there, staring at the ramen that had been placed in front of her.

"Why are you not eating your ramen?" asked Naruto as he gazed at Kimikoami's untouched cup of Japanese soup.

"Oh, uh-"

"Here." Naruto walked over, and picked up a spoon. [AN: spoons?! Chopsticks FTW! :D] He picked some up and few it to her. Her face turned a bright pink. She grabbed the spoon, beat Naruto's record for eating ramen the fastest, and ran to bed. "Uh…that was good…thanks." She stammered as she layed down.

"Okay, goodnight." Naruto said as he laid down himself and fell asleep (Of course, after he finished his ramen). Kimikoami laid there, her face brick red. 'What is this feeling?' She thought to herself. 'Could i possibly…like Naruto?!'

o~o~o~o~o

Kimikoami ran around the building. *crash* She started running even faster, but that only concluded in falling on her face. The beast closed up on her, and howled in her face. It swallowed her up in one bite! As she fell towards the stomach, she fell down the wrong pipe and went to the soul. When she got there, she could faintly see a figure. Tears of fright started to well up. 'Who are you?' She managed to whisper. The figure stopped walking. "SHOW YOURSELF!" She yelled in anger and pain. The figure started to walk again. But when it got to her…she almost fainted in front of…Naruto! "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Please, you have to-" For then, she saw Naruto's shadow. It was none other than the beast that had swallowed her up. It was…THE NINE TAILED FOX!

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" she yelled as she woke up from her nightmare. She was breathing heavily and could barely keep from hyperventilating. And, because of her LOUD scream, Naruto woke up.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked in concern. She had a look of pure horror on her face. She just couldn't believe it. She had to check. She looked at his soul…

Her heart froze.

"You-you-you…what…are…you…fox…" Kimikoami started to say. Naruto's face of worry and concern turned into a face of depression. He started to unzip his jacket. "What…are you..." she said as he took off his jacket and started to lift his shirt up. Kimikoami gasped in horror. There was a pronged seal on his stomach.

"You…Jinshuuriki…" Kimikoami flustered.

"Yeah, I know…" Naruto started as he grabbed the seal on his stomach. He looked down in agony and embarrassment. Then Kimikoami remembered…

"I…have to go. Be right back." She said as she ran out the door. Naruto just sat there.

O~o~o~o~o

"Where have you been?" said an angry voice. He was angry at his client for not showing up on time.

"Sorry, sir, I got held back. A little surprise came on me, but I'm fine now." The other figure stated boldly.

"Are you sure you are all right? I don't need my best assassin incapacitated." Said the man in little to none concern.

"Positive. So," the figure stated. "Where are they?"

"Right here." Said the man as he threw tied up Sasuke and Sakura on the table. The two Genin gasped in horror and disbelief as they looked up at the figure.

"No…it can't be…" Sakura barely whispered.

"I knew it." Growled Sasuke.

"Do it." Mumbled the impatient man. "I don't have all day."

The other figure lifted up the sealing stick. "YYAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

O~o~o~o~o

As Kimikoami opened the door, she was attacked. The attacker pulled a blanket over her head, but she tore it off. She opened her eyes in horror and a bit confusion.

"Oh, it's just you," said the figure. Kimikoami looked past the man to see three other men holding down Naruto. 'Ren, why now?' whispered Kimikoami.

"Father's orders." Said Ren flatly. "What, you don't have a connection to this peasant, do you?" he remarked while looking at Naruto.

When Naruto saw Kimikoami, he was relieved. "Kimikoami, tell these goons to get off me!" Naruto shouted. When Kimikoami just stood there, his trust started to fade. "Kimikoami?" he cried.

Kimikoami started to walk up to Naruto. "Oh good, for a second there, I thought you we-" and he was interrupted by a passionate kiss. "I'm sorry," she said as she knocked him out.

"Good girl." Ren said to his younger sister. Kimikoami faded away into the night.

O~o~o~o~o

Momiji sat in bed as she tried to fall asleep. No luck. She was just about to get up and leave this crap hole when her window opened. Kimikoami stepped inside.

"It has begun…" Kimikoami said under her bangs. Momiji thought it was just a dream. She pinched herself for good measure…nothing. She looked up at the creepy Kimikoami and glared.

"What do you mean, 'It has begun'?"

"No time to explain." She walked up to Momiji. "It has begun." When she lifted her eyes…

Kimikoami finished writing the note and carried Momiji with her out the window.

O~o~o~o~o

Rima woke up to an empty hospital bed and a note. She opened the note and frantically read. She gasped in horror. She stood up and ran to the Hokage. On the way, she bumped into Shikamaru. They both fell to the ground.

"Wha-" Shikamaru began.

"Sorry. No time to explain." Rima said. Shikamaru shook his head.

"Girls. They are so mysterious it hurts my brain. What a drag."

When Rima entered the Hokage's room, she was gasping for air. Lady Tsunade and Shizune were a bit shocked.

"What's wrong, Rima?" the Fifth Hokage asked.

"Read…this…" said Rima between breaths.

The Fifth Hokage grabbed the note and started to read outloud"

'_**To whoever finds this note: I have her. It has begun. There is nothing you can do to stop it. I have Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Momiji. Give up. You have no chance. It has begun. Run. Forever.**_

_**X'**_

The Fifth Hokage gasped in horror. "Shizune! Gather up the anbu. Rima! Go get all the squads you know…and Kakashi. Now!"

"Yes, ma'am!" both Shizune and Rima yelled in unison. They dashed off. The Fifth Hokage sighed a tremendous sigh. What really worried her…was the signature…written in blood.

O~o~o~o~o

As Kakashi lifted his head up out of his book, he saw Momiji's friend Rima running towards him at full speed. When she finally got to him, she had a look of horror on her face. "What's the deal?" Kakashi asked.

*deep breath in*

"MomijiandNarutowerekidnapped andKimikoamiisabadpersonshet ookthemawayimtryingtogathere veryoneicanandsincetheyarere latedtoyouinsomewayihavetoge tyouthatwasladyhokagesorders andi-" Rima stopped short because she ran out of breath. She started to faint, but Kakashi caught her.

"Why don't you try telling me that all over again. And a little bit slower this time," Rima calmed down, and for some reason Kakashi was still holding her as he ran off to the Hokage's place and Rima told him everthing.

O~o~o~o~o

Rima, Kakashi, and all the rest of the genin were on their way to the Hokage's place. Kakashi took a turn to go get the sensei's, and as soon as he left everyone kept mumbling to one another about what happened. 'Do you think it was actually Kimikoami?' 'Well, who else could it be?' 'I think she is from the sand village.' 'Don't you always notice that she is wearing a bunch of red and black, and her clothing always has an x on it?' 'I asked my mom about that, and she told me to never ask again. I almost got grounded for a month!' 'I read a book that said the Amaya clan is an evil clan of Assassins.' 'Do you think she is an assassin?' 'I hope not, I wouldn't want Sasuke to get hurt! Nor would I want Sakura, Momiji, or Naruto to get injured.' 'Oh Naruto…I hope you're all right.' 'Why are you worried about Naruto? It's Sasuke-kun I'm worried about.' 'If they die, will they have to make a new Team 7?'

When they reached the Hokage's Place, the murmuring stopped. The teams met up with their Sensei's and the Anbu were standing by Lady Hokage. "LISTEN UP!" she shouted. "THIS IS HOW THIS WILL WORK" THE NBU WILL LEAVE SHORTLY AS A SCOUT-OUT. WHEN I GET WORD, THE TEAMS WILL FOLLOW THEIR DESIGNATED PATH AND MEET UP AT THE END SPOT WHERE ALL THE PATHS MEET ON THE MAP I JUST GAVE YOU. THIS MISSION IS OFFICIALLY CALLED 'RESCUE TEAM 7!' KAKASHI WILL GO WITH GUY'S TEAM! ANY QUESITONS?" Silence. "ALRIGHT, MOVE OUT!" She proclaimed as all the Ninja went to their assigned destinations.

An hour later, Lady Tsunade got word from the Anbu that the paths were safe. She said into the headset she had given all team leaders, "Go!" and they were off.

O~o~o~o~o

Darkness. Complete Darkness. Nothing but darkness. A lone candle flickered it's dying light. There was little to no light at all. The eerie silence gave Naruto chills. He was alone. He stopped breathing to listen…he could faintly hear more breathing. He tried to get up, but he was ties up in ropes. He used the closest wall as support and rose. The wall was stoney and covered in dust and cobwebs. The started nudging his way towards the other wall. Bars. He was in a prison cell. He looked through the bars…he saw 3 more cells, one figure in each.

One person in each.

'Hello?' he whispered. 'Is anybody there?'

'Naruto…' whispered a familiar voice. 'Who's there?' Naruto asked.

"Naruto…you must not let them get to you…" said the person as he came into the light. Sasuke! But something was different about him…

Naruto froze.

"Sasuke…what…" Naruto began. Sasuke had marks all over his body! Not the curse marks; they looks like a bunch of seals. They were all pronged seals. Sasuke's eyes were a faint tint of yellow, but his original grey was there. He was barely holding on.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I'll-"

"Just forget me, Naruto. Take Sakura and Momiji and get out of here. That is, if you can find a way to escape." said Sasuke.

"Oh, you know me, I'm capable of anything!" Naruto proclaimed. He started rubbing the ropes on the rough rocks. When he was finally free, he used his Shadow Clone Jutsu to make one clone out of the cell, grab the keys, and unlock the door. He ran over to Sasuke's door and let him out. Then he ran over to Sakura and Momiji's cells….

Fear took over Naruto. His friend and aunt were standing, not tied up, just staring into space. Their eyes were a cold goldish yellow, and they looked like zombies. Their seals had changed. Their color seals were red; Sasuke's were black. Probably because he hadn't gone under yet. He grabbed Sakura and Momiji and threw them over his shoulders. He cut Sasuke's ropes, and they were off. They found a window, went through, but when they went through the other side…"I've been waiting for you."

O~o~o~o~o

Kakashi got a sudden uneasy feeling, as if someone was calling for help. "Lee, Guy," began Kakashi.

"Yes?" they both asked in unison.

"Why don't we speed up a bit? You know, as a training exercise." Kakashi finished.

"BRILLIANT!" Come, Lee, let us make a deal. The first one to get to our destination picks the person who buys the rest of us lunch!" said Guy.

"Sounds like a challenge!" said Lee, brave-heartedly.

Kakashi looked to his right to see Neji and Tenten glaring at him.

"Sure does," Kakashi agreed as he sped up, going twice the speed of everyone else.

O~o~o~o~o

Naruto stood. He didn't move. He didn't even make a remark to Sasuke. Just…stood. And stare at Kimikoami. She was different, too. Her hair was long, all the way to her ankles, but it was black. He femover also had a red 'x' in it. Her clothes were different…she had a black tubetop and black armsocks with red x designs on them. She also had black short shorts on. She had special shoes meant for keeping your stepping volume at absolute zero, and black socks. On her right shoulder, she had a tattoo of a red and black 'x'. But her eyes stood out the most; the entirety of them were black, with red 'x's for pupils. She looked unreal…but this was definitely no dream. Sasuke fell to one knee, trying to hold on to reality and not turn into a…whatever he would be.

"It's your turn," Kimikoami said. She slowly walked towards him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called in worry.

"I'm here."

"You still got some strength left?"

"Plenty."

"Take Momiji and Sakura and get out of here. I'll take care of her."

"I can't allow that-"

"Just do it!" Naruto screamed. "This is between me and her."

Sasuke takes Sakura and Momiji and starts to leave. When they walk out the door, it slams shut. Naruto hears a click. The door locked. Then the window, out of nowhere, shut as well. 'Aw, great. How am I supposed to get out?' thought Naruto. When he came back into focus, Kimikoami was gone. He felt a hand grab his shoulder as he tried to counter attack, "Too late." She said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Sasuke heard a scream. Naruto.

"Naruto!" he yelled, but then he started to feel the pain of being pulled under a seal. He shook it off as best he could and kept going. He started walking down a hallway, and seemed to keep on going, even though it looked like the end of the hallway was very close. 'Is this Genjutsu?' he thought. 'Or is it these stupid seals doings?' He kept on walking, until he ended up reaching the door. He was about to pass it, but the door opened itself to what looked like an exit. He runs as fast as he can through to come face to face with more enemies. They stare at him, and start walking toward him.

"Looks like this one hasn't gone under the jutsu yet." Said a man who was about seven feet tall. A woman showed up next to him.

"Tough little kid," she remarks. "But let's see how tough he'll be when we release one of the seals." Another older boy shows up and starts walking towards Sasuke, and ends up cornering him. He touches the seal on his forehead…

"RELEASE!"

When Naruto woke up, he found himself in a room with lots of light, at least compared to the last room. There was a mirror on the wall. He walked up to see that his shirt was off and there was another blood seal on top of the one on his belly. 'What did they do to me?' Naruto thought. His eyes were a fade of yellow. 'How come I don't have seals all over my body like Sasuke?'

Out of nowhere, a giant door appeared, along with a smaller door on the opposite side of the room. From the small door came Kimikoami. "You…what do you want?" Naruto asked angrily. Could she make things any worse than they already are?

"Come here." Like Naruto's body were under a spell, it started to walk on it's own. She reached out her hand and touched his stomach.

"What do you want with me?" Naruto asked.

"I want to test your strength. That's the whole reason I'm here." Kimikoami said.

"Why do you want to test MY strength, thought?" Naruto questioned.

Kimikoami chuckled. "Not you, idiot. The thing inside you."

Naruto froze. Is she talking about…no, it can't be. But…

Just then, the bigger door started to slowly open. "Your first test subject…" Kimikoami says. Naruto looks toward the door, to see a giant creature walk out. "What is that?" Naruto asked.

"What, you don't even recognize your own friend?" Friend? 'Help…Naruto…' struggled the beast as his face started to form.

"Sa…Sa-suke?" Naruto asked.

"Jeez, you are a moron. Knuckle head. No wonder he used to call you that." Kimikoami said.

"What do you mean, 'used to'?" asked Naruto.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. When wil you ever figure it out? When this battle's over, one of you…will be dead," Kimikoami said. "Hopefully not you. I would be disappointed if all the hard work I put in to test the Nine Tails power went to waste because it had a weak owner."

"What? No! What makes you think I would attack my own friend?!" Naruto wailed.

"You won't have a choice…when I'm done with you," Kimikoami said.

"What do you-"

"RELEASE!" Kimikoami interrupted. Just then, a burst of black chakra emmitted from his body. It slowly started to turn red, but kept a black outline, unlike normal.

"AAAHHHH!" Naruto yelled in pain. He tried to fight it back, but it was no use. It was too strong, especially with the seal. His soul started to slip away…

Both monsters roared an eerie roar at the same time that would send chills down your spine. "The test has begun," said Kimikoami as she went back through the door, and both doors closed and disappeared. It was the Nine Tailed Fox vs. the Amaya Clan Cursed Demon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Great Search: Secrets Revealed!**

The warm breeze was refreshing. It cooled his skin. This warm, bright spring day should be calming his nerves. The thin clouds, beautify fields, bright flowers, enchanting butterflies, everything was perfect. The pond nearby was glistening in the soft sun's rays. The sky was a shade of baby blue, and had a tint of aura in it. The waterfall off in the distance gave a heartwarming sound, and created mist which would tickle your skin. The trees were all shades of deep green, and whistled harmony with the birds when the lofty wind blew by. Soft. Quiet. Peaceful. Except for the fact that no matter how many more happy things filled his mind, Kakashi could not help but worry. He could sense danger. It ran up his spine and grasped his throat like a snake. He had to move more quickly. Even though everyone else was much farther behind, he had to keep going. He had to…

Kakashi fell out of the tree and started falling to the ground. 'No,' he thought. 'I can't be tired yet. I have to save my teammates-' Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted by Might Guy catching him at the last minute. Typical.

"Don't worry, Kakashi," said Guy. "We'll catch up to them soon. No need to kill yourself. Then you'll be useless trying to help them."

"You're right," said Kakashi as Guy hoisted him onto his back. "That being said, we still need to get there as fast as possible. I have a bad feeling that I just can't seem to shake off," Kakashi glanced towards the north. He gave a heavy sigh.

"You can rest for a few," said Guy. "Don't worry. I won't kill you in your sleep." Kakashi was shocked. He hesitated.

"But-"

"No buts." Interrupted Guy. "Just sleep." Kakashi groaned. 'I hope Iruka doesn't kill me for slacking off during an A-Rank mission…'

**MEANWHILE…**

As Iruka turned the corner, depressed that he wasn't also assigned to go on the mission with Kakashi, he got a strange urge.

"That's strange," he started. "For some reason right now I want to kill Kakashi because he is slacking off on his mission. Huh. Must be my imagination…."

O~o~o~o~o

As Rima rushed to catch up with her group – who, by the way, were going extremely fast – she said, "Um, I-I kn-know we are tr-tr-trying to get there a-as soon a-as po-ss-ssible, but c-can we slow down a-a li-ittle, p-pl-lease?" she strangled out of her body. She gulped as everyone turned to give her a death stare. She blushed.

"We have no time to slow down," said Ukita boldly. "If we want to save Momiji, that is." Rima began to sob.

"Of course I do! Stop bullying me!" Rima screamed her face as red as a cherry. Akahana had just about enough of thing quarreling.

"Will you both _shut __**up**_?" she yelled. Both pupils immediately stopped to look at their sensei. Hey eyes and highlights were a light baby pink. Rima and Skarlit felt bad. "The worst thing to do right now is fight. Sorry I yelled. It was completely-"

"Necessary." Finished Rima. "We deserved to be yelled at. Sorry to make you stressed, Akahana-Sensei." Rima said as she bowed.

"Yeah, w-what she said," Ukita rambled as she nervously bowed. Akahana smiled. She was happy her students got along so well, even if one other was in grave danger. 'My favored pupils,' she thought. 'I hope you grow up to be strong.'

O~o~o~o~o

Eerie. Drops of mossy water dripped from the stalactites that had grown on the ceiling of the damp, cave-like hallway. The floor was slippery and we. The faint glow of color coming from the ceiling was barely visible. A rock was accidentally kicked. Bats came from every direction, filling the room, trying to find freedom and safety from what they thought was danger. Darkness cornered you. No escape. Kakashi turned and kept on going.

He was used to darkness, but there was something strange about this. He saw a light…the door opened in front of him, and the light blinded him. He struggled to get used to the sudden lighting change, and when he opened his eyes, it was an empty ballroom, with a table set for two, a person on the piano, and a mirror. Kakashi looked in the mirror to see he had mysteriously changed into a tux. He walked up to the table, sat down in one of the chairs, and took a sip of the champagne. He just sat there, listening to the piano man play his lovely music. Then, he started to play his favorite song, and a lady walked into the room and sat at the table with Kakashi. She was gorgeous. She wore a sleeveless black cocktail dress, short of course, black heels, her long brunette hair was flowing down, and she still looked beautiful even with the little to no makeup she had on. She took a sip of champagne and progressed.

"I've never seen you around here before. You new?" she asked. She never looked up to see Kakashi in the eye when she talked.

"Well, I guess," Kakashi said. The woman picked a piece of meat up with a fork and gently placed it in Kakashi's mouth.

**[AN: yes, I realize he has a mask…well, at least **_**now **_**I realize -.-.]**

"Is it good? You can have as much as you want, there's plenty."

"Well, it's okay. I don't really want much to eat anyway. I'm still a little confused about the arrangement of this room," Kakashi stated.

"And what could ever be bothering you?" asked the lady with mystery in her eyes. Something was definitely wrong. Even so, Kakashi continued.

"Well, I don't know how I got here, and how I got into this tux." The lady got an evil look in her eye. She still didn't look up. She pulled out a fan and covered her mouth and nose.

"Well, maybe I can help. What is your objective, so as to say what were you trying to do before you came here."

"I was looking for my friends. You see, they have been kidnapped. I must rescue them," Kakashi said heroically.

"Can I ask what their names are? Of course, I mean your friends. Are they as old as you?"

"They are much younger. Actually, three of them are my students. Their names are Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Momiji." The piano player stopped playing the music, shuffled his papers, and stood up and left.

"Those names. They are the names of those who will die…" said the lady in a different voice. Not only was the new voice much more scary, but it also sounded a bit younger. He looked to see…the lady had turned into Kimikoami. She wore the same dress and accessories, but her hair was different. It was black, and her bangs had a red 'x' in them. It was also a bit longer. Kakashi sat in fear. He looked again, but her head was down. He got a little closer… "Would you show your face? It's kind of-" as Kimikoami showed her face, Kakashi suddenly stopped. Her eyes…

"I've seen those eyes before…wait…NO! It can't be! You can't possibly be…" Kakashi started.

"Oh, but we are," said a boy as he appeared next to her.

"Who are you?" asked Kakashi. He was confused…none of this made sense. It doesn't add up.

"I am Ren," he said. "Her big brother." He walked over to the side to show none other than Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Momiji in shackles. The ballroom setting had completely disappeared. They were now in what looked like a jail room of some sort. Dried-up blood stained the walls. Kakashi was petrified. "What will you do to them?!" Kakashi demanded.

"Oh, it's simple," Ren shrugged with a smirk. "We'll just have to kill them." Kakashi did not like this at all. Like hell he would let them hurt his friends. He tried to run, but somehow, out of nowhere, he got caught in a trap. His arms, legs, and body were chained. No escape. The boy walked up to the four unconscious bodies with kunai. He lifted them up…

"No, DON'T!" yelled Kakashi. But then he turned to see…

Just as the kunai were being flung, Kakashi got hit in the head with some sort of inanimate object.

Kakashi gasped. He looked to his left to see Lee running, and looked to his right to see Neji holding a stick, and Tenten a little further towards the right. "Ow…" he mumbled. Everyone chuckled.

Even though the current events were just his imagination, everything had seemed so real. There was no way that is had already happened, but… "I can walk now." Guy stopped to let Kakashi down. He started running with the rest of the group. "So," he said.

"So, what?" Guy asked. "I mean, so, how long was I out? Did we get very far?" Everyone laughed. Kakashi was befuddled. Then they turned all serious.

"You were asleep for half a second, but then a mysterious ninja with a strange headband came and put you under a genjutsu. We tried everything we could, but the ninja said it wouldn't come undone for at least two days." Kakashi was humiliated. Then he was petrified.

"Are you saying I was asleep for TWO DAYS?!" Kakashi blurted.

"Not two. Juuust a mere three." Guy said.

"That's even worse! Wait – if it's been three days, how come we aren't there yet?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, the first think we had to do was stop and try to help you. That took away two days," he said. "Then, we had to go back and take a different path because ours was blocked. Because SOMEONE got a little carried away with training," said Guy. Lee looked the other direction in embarresment. "So, we ended up taking," pondered a minute a looked at the map. "The trail that Team 12 are taking."

"Well, ok – wait a second. We were all supposed to meet up a few days ago at the meeting spot. And the orders were that we absolutely positively could not leave down the path until everyone had met up." Kakashi said.

"So…what are you getting at?" Guy asked.

"What I'm saying is that right now everyone is waiting for us and has been for the past few days." Everyone except Kakashi had gloom written all over their faces. Then, of course, Guy and Lee spirited up.

"Guy-Sensei, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked an improminent Lee.

"Why, I believe so."

"WE MUST TAKE DURASTIC MEASURES TO GET THERE!" the two yelled in unison. Guy picked up Kakashi, Neji, and Tenten and thrust them onto his back. Guy and Lee opened the first five gates, and they were like shooting stars. They were going 20 – no, 40x the speed they were recently RUNNING. WOW. I thought they were already running fast enough but, this…is TYPICAL. I mean, you gotta expect it, coming from GUY AND LEE.

By the rate they were going, it only took them five minutes to catch up, when normally it would have taken about three hours. By running as fast as they can NORMALLY. You should have seen the looks on everyone's faces when they popped up out of nowhere, a giant gust of wind following them. When the wind died down, everyone just stared at them. Just. STARED. 0.o

"So…" said Guy. "Did you miss us?"

"DID WE MISS YOU?!" Ukita was the first to speak up. "YOU KEPT US WAITING FOR TWO DAYS!"

"We confronted an enemy ninja," Neji stated. "Things went downhill from there."

"Did you forget you had walkie talkies?" asked an irritated and annoyed Shikamaru.

"Oh, no. And JUST as we were about to use them, someone _had _to use Hidden Lotus and break them." Said Tenten. Apparently, she was pretty ticked.

"Well SORRY I can't learn a wimpy jutsu, so I won't cause as much DAMAGE," blabbed Lee. "ESPECIALLY since I wouldn't want to hurt the enemy."

"You need to learn to SHUT THE HELL UP!" she yelled.

"Tears welled up in Lee's eyes. "How…how…_HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO ME?!_" he whined. Tears flowed from his eyes like white rivers.

"Stop being such a baby," Neji muttered.

"Why…YOU!" yelled Guy as he punched Lee and sent him flying. "A GIRL YELLED AT YOU, AND YOU'RE GONNA SUCK UP?! BE A MAN! SHOW SOME PRIDE!" encouraged Guy.

"YOU ARE RIGHT!" Lee yelled as white streams of joy spilled from his eyes. Guy's eyes did the same. They both held their fist in the air, like it was supposed to mean something. *giggle*

"Quit the love-fest!" complained Ino.

"She's right. We need to get down to business." Said Shikamaru. "We should probably get going now, especially since we have no leads except that Kimikoami had something to do with it, and Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Momiji were kidnapped."

"I think I have something," Kakashi spoke up. "I think Kimikoami has a brother named Ren."

"How would you know that? You were in the background the whole time," Shikamaru proceeded.

"I had this dream, and it was too real not to be true."

"Remember, it was a genjutsu you were under, not a dream," Guy added.

"Right," said Kakashi. "I think the enemy spilled a little information to us, but it doesn't add up. I don't see why they would give us information that could be extremely helpful to us."

"Or at the same time extremely useless," said Shikamaru. "But still, you have a point. Sometimes the most seemingly meaningless information can help the most."

"We should think about it, WHILE we go and rescue everyone," said Kiba. "Because, you know, they ARE the whole reason we are on this mission."

"That's the best thing to do right now," added Asuma. Everyone started running, while at the same time thinking. What is going on? Can anything be concluded out of this mystery?

"Kakashi-Sensei," Shikamaru spoke up.

"Yes?"

"I'd like you to tell me all about what happened while you were in genjutsu. What you experienced."

"Sure," said Kakashi as he gave a heavy sigh and told the mysterious story.

O~o~o~o~o

As Tsunade reached for her tea, her hand fell towards that 'special drawer'. She pulled out a bottle of Sake and poured a glass. Since Shizune was on her lunch break, ah, what the heck. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. She took a sip and pondered. The current events have dazzled her, and even though she does not know much, it seems like she could just sit there and the answer will pop into her head. Confusion overflowed her as she sat there with her eyes closed. She paused for a minute to take another sip of Sake.

"Thinking about what's happening, huh?" asked Jiraiya. Tsunade sighed. He always showed up when bad things happened.

"Something's really bothering me," she said. "I just can't put my finger on it."

"How so?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well, for starters, it was kind of obvious that Kimikoami was pretty weird and couldn't be trusted," she said as flashbacks filled her head. "The way she walked, the way she dressed, even how she just popped up out of nowhere from a mysterious village. Not even she was willing to tell."

"I don't get what you're saying by 'how she talked', and 'how she dressed' could make her so untrusted," Jiraiya added.

"Well, she just always had that tone…not caring, seeming like she didn't have a friend in the world. And the way she dressed," Tsunade continued. "She always wore 'x's. And when she left that note, she signed it with an 'x'." She took another sip of sake.

"Mind if I have some?" Jiraiya asked. Tsunade poured him some. They both sat, with a cup of Sake in their hands, and a million questions in their minds. "I would like to look at that letter," he said. She handed him the letter and he pondered. "Mind if I try something? Who knows. It might reveal something."

"Have at it."

Jiraiya used his finger to put some chakra into the signature. The blood started to spread across the page. Tsunade ran over to watch the action. "What did you do?"

"It's something I learned in sage training. If someone writes a signature in blood, it's only a trust bond if the letter was a thank you note or a birthday card."

"What about if it's used in this letter?"

"If it is used as a threat, it means it is a code. Using only sage chakra can unseal it." As the signature made a border across the page, the letters started to jumble around. It now read:

'_**If you have this note it means either you are Kakashi and have seen through it with your sharingan, or you are Jiraiya and have used your sage powers. Either way, this note is for both of you. This note is to break a deal:**_

_**If you do not do what I say, we will kill someone precious. Give us the secrets from the scene 12 years ago. You know what we mean. Who we lost. First to go will be the raven-haired boy. Then the brat, and the loud-mouth. But don't worry about blondie. He is our puppet now.**_

_**You better hurry. Or bad things will happen.'**_

_**Kimikoami Amaya**_

_**Sister of Ren Amaya**_

_**Daughter of Shun Amaya**_


End file.
